Fool Me Once
by Mr-Watch
Summary: "Get away from me she-devil!" Written by Kikifoo and Mr-Watch.


_**Written by: Kikifoo and Mr-Watch**_

* * *

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! **

**Welcome to this story! We are really pumped that you've clicked on this little RobinxLissa FanFiction of ours! Just saying, we're really pumped you've stopped by! :D After being taken down for a bit, we've decided to expand it a little! ;3 Hopefully you'll enjoy the changes! (If you can spot them). **

**Anyway, this little (big) story is ****Fool Me Once****, a Lissa and Robin (Avatar/MU) Fire Emblem: Awakening FanFiction!**

**Modeling the story off of Kikifoo's, ****The Bee Hunters,**** We've taken to writing this all in a dual perspective! That's right! You'll be hearing from both Robin and Lissa in this story! ;)**

**I'll (Mr-Watch) will be writing for Robin and Kikifoo will be doing Lissa! :3**

**We're really hoping you'll love this story. We sure are having a lot of fun writing it! **

_**P.S – First Chapter = **__**Lots**__** of game dialogue to start. Sorry!**_

* * *

**Fool Me Once.**

**Chapter 1: Strange Awakening**

…I…I couldn't exactly say how my body felt. Everything around me was dark, like someone had blown out all the candles on one of those moonless nights in the winter. It was a strange, eerie, feeling of loneliness mixed with confusion. Everything seemed to be going too fast or not moving at all in my strange black world of limbo…I felt like I was floating, no sensation of warmth, cold, or the touch of another person's skin on my fingers. There were no sounds, no smell, and nothing in front of my face to tell me where I was, how I got here, what I was doing, or even who I was….Eh…Who was I again?

My head hurts…I can't seem to think straight…

Numb. That'd be the easiest way to say it. My body felt rather numb, save for the faint throbbing sensation coming from my temples. At least that was a start. Focus on that…The more I focused the clearer the dull pain became. Never in a million years would I think that focusing on my own pain would do me any good. But it's all I had at this point. Pain, an odd thing for me thankful for I guess. When you only have one thing in front of you, something that can pull you back, you need to go for it…

_Focus. Focus. Focus_….Finally!

Gravity. What an odd thing to be thankful for feeling. That pain in my head soon gave way to the sensation of gravity. I felt its pull on my body. No longer was I feeling like I was floating in some void of darkness, unable to grasp ahold of the world around me. Like a rock falling from a high cliff my body felt the strangely comforting touch of dirt and grass. I was lying down on my back. Yes, I was on my back, limbs stretched out in all directions…Slowly, I felt the nerves in my fingertips wake and brush against something soft and cool. Grass! Thank the gods for grass! What a rush of feeling that was. Once I felt the little tiny blades of green brush against my skin it was as if my body was set afire! I finally was able to feel the clothes on my body; the gentle brisk breeze of the air…_Funny_…The air had a nice scent to it, like someone nearby was wearing a nice perfume…

That scent of perfume was like a rope I grasped ahold of and didn't let go. Strawberries was it? Yes, I'm sure it was the scent of strawberries. Still unable to see anything I used that smell as a guide to lure myself further and further out of my void. My ears soon joined the gathering of my senses. A faint chirping of birds, the rustling of trees, and…something else…I couldn't put my mind on it for it was no sound of nature. Come on, focus! Were they v-v-voices? Yes. I'm sure of it. These sounds that slowly crawled into my ears were voices. I could hear the faint drone of two whom stood over me. While I couldn't pick out any words, from the direction I knew they were standing above me, maybe looking down on my motionless body. Yet, one of those voices, it sounds strangely familiar, like I had heard it somewhere before in a long forgotten dream that was surrounded in clouds…Gah! Just thinking about it too much made my head ache. What happened to me? Surely, these people weren't responsible, were they?

"Chrom…" A lively female voice called out as the words coming into my head suddenly became as clear as day. That intense strawberry perfume smell filled my nose as I became aware of my own breathing…Her voice sounded _nice _though…

That made two people standing above me. Chrom. That name sounded familiar somehow…Come on, just focus a little more! I used the voice as it spoke again, just as I did the smell, like I rope I started to pull myself out of the darkness and into…

"…We have to do _something_!" She called out again to her companion with a bit more urgency. Funny, whoever this girl was sounded quite concerned over who I could only assume to be me. Given, I doubt having a run in with a body in the grass was considered normal.

I took I a sharp breath as I felt my eyelids lift as if they hadn't been open I an age. Like slowly turning the page of a book, I watched as the sky above me, and those two figures started as a blur. All the details came flooding into my brain. She was blonde while he had blue hair. I could barely take everything in before they started talking again.

"What do you purpose we do?" The man asked, his voice calm and collected.

They had yet to notice my lapse back into consciousness. My eyes continued to open, my vision becoming clearer with each passing second. That voice. I _knew_ heard it from somewhere before…I…I'm sure of it…

"Uh…I…" The small blonde muttered, her body turning to her companion. Her voice still held that same liveliness and urgency as before. Each word she spoke was drawn out as if she was making it up on the fly. "…I dunno!"

Then they looked at me, my wide eyes staring up into the sky as I lay sprawled out lazily on my back as if I was kicked in the chest by a horse. By the way I saw their eyes light up, I knew they had finally noticed that I no longer out cold. Something about them, whether it was the way they looked, dressed, or simply in the way they immediately knelt down over me gave me a different, yet pleasant sense of relief I had never felt before. I watched as they lowered themselves down to me. My eyes rolled from side to side still attempting to take in all the fresh new details…That man, the familiar one, he dressed rather regally. The blue color of his clothing nearly matched his hair…And she, the blonde one whose hair was up-done into rather noticeable pigtails, also seemed to be dressed in the money. Together they looked down at me, the girl cracking a faint warm grin.

"I see you're awake now." Said the man in blue, his armor ever-so-silently clanking together as he knelt down a little further. His face had a hauntingly comforting expression on it.

My eyes looked up to him for a moment before being pulled away by the girl's voice once more. I could've sworn I knew him from…

"Hey there!" She spoke as her face turned to smile. Her body leant down a little further, coming closer to my level than her friend. Something made her give a little laugh, as her mouth curled into a rather pleasant smile.

Whoever this girl was, when I looked at her she smiled, light green eyes lightening up once I acknowledged her with the best nod I could. I didn't really know if I was really smiling or I just had a dumb look on plastered my face. Hopefully I was smiling; these people looked quite a lot better off than I…

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground, you know…" Moving in further, the blue haired man spoke once more. His words were swiftly accompanied by a happy nod and coo of acknowledgment from the smaller blonde girl at his side. He held out a hand toward me. "…Here, give me your hand."

Almost out of impulse, I reached for it, like my body immediately, both mentally and physically, latched onto his being. It was probably one of the strangest sensations I had ever felt. Once our hands met and he started lifting me from the grass, I felt…safe, secure, and to put it mildly, at peace. Strange, while he seemed so close, so familiar, I had never met this man in my life. I didn't know my own name, where I was, or how I had gotten out into this field. But as he lifted me from the ground, pulling me up with ease, I suddenly felt _normal_ again. Well, as normal as possible considering my situation…

"You all right?" The man stated as he placed his other hand upon my shoulder, steadying me as faltered just a little. A dull pain shot up from my right ankle, causing me to nearly fall forward once this guy pulled me up. Odd, It sort of felt like I had been stepped on or something…

"Y-Yes…" I finally managed slowly. Thankfully this man still had a firm grip on my shoulder. I damn near fell over again as the sudden rush of standing made my head go light and my limbs almost turning to jelly. I glanced to him again, his face becoming more and more familiar as it burned into my brain with each second that went by…Then I did _something_. Not sure how, but I did something that made each of their eyes blink like the sun had hit them wrong way. "Thank you, _Chrom_."

The little blonde with pigtails stood up a little straighter when the words left my mouth. While I still was gazing at this _Chrom_, I couldn't help but feel her eyes giving me another funny look.

"Ah, then you know who I am?" Chrom replied, he himself sounding somewhat surprised. His hand finally left my shoulder as if I had suddenly said something wrong.

"No, actually, I…" Curses, that name started to make my head ache again. My words were stopped cold as a shooting pain went through my skull from back to front as if I was shot by an arrow. "It's strange…" I lowered my hand into my palm, my index finger and thumb pressing against the bridge of my nose as if it would somehow make the pain fade away. After a brief few moments, ones that felt like an eternity, I was finally able to manage something. All I could do was be brutally honest with this man. "Your name, it just…came to me…"

Chrom folded his arms against his chest, head tilting off to the side as his eyes looked me up and down. "…Hmm, how curious." Thankfully though, his face only softened at my broken explanation. I was predicting much worse. Slowly, his mouth gave me a small welcoming grin. "Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

At first, I opened my mouth to speak. Nothing. I stood there for a moment, my jaw hanging open like a child begging for a piece of candy. Once more, that little blonde girl gave me a rather curious glance. Noticing her, I quickly attempted again. Closing my mouth and straightening my back, I gave it another go. "My name is…" Something was on the tip of my tongue, a name, something with the letter R. "It's…" Nothing. My cringing face went into my palm again as the headache slowly resurfaced. "Hmm?"

The look on Chrom's face swiftly turned into one of concern. "…You don't know your own name?" He took another step forward as I faltered once more, this time nearly tripping backwards into the grass.

Finally, that headache was going away. Releasing my face from my hand I glanced about the open field. I knew nothing of this place. I cringed again, knowing I had to explain myself one way or another. "I'm not sure if…" Still nothing, I couldn't even manage to remember my own blasted name or where in the gods I was. "I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?"

Coming out from beside her companion, the pigtailed blonde took a few quick steps at me. She looked me up and down, her head only coming up to my chin. After taking in whatever it was she wanted to see, the girl turned back to her companion. Her blonde pigtails smacked me in the face as she cranked her body around. At least I knew who was wearing that perfume now. "Hey, I heard of this!" She called loudly. "It's called amnesia!"

I was about to speak up when another body appeared. From behind Chrom, a large figure dressed in blue armor strode towards us. He was leading a massive horse along by the reigns, eyes looking directly at me as if his gaze somehow would set me aflame. Needless to say, his look made me very uncomfortable to say the least.

Striding up to me, taking to the left of Chrom, this new figure's words were quick, firm, and needle-like in being to the point. "It's called a load of Pegasus dung."

Somehow I didn't think he and I were going to get along well…

"We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?" The horse that he led along gave an agreeing huff and a stamp of its feet. This man's hands went behind his back in a very prim and proper manner. I could barely believe how straight this guy stood. Compared to me, I was as lowly looking as a beggar.

"B-but it's the truth!" I yelped frantically, glancing between Chrom and the blonde, hoping in somehow, someway, that the gods would have pity on me for just a little bit longer. Please, now of all isn't exactly the time to get a spear through my gut.

"…What if it IS true, Frederick?"

Oh, thank the gods…

Chrom motioned to the one I could only assume was now Frederick. "We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?" He gaze wandered between the knight and the blonde pigtailed girl, a faint dutiful grin on his face.

Wait, what did he mean by _Shepherds_?

Frederick stiffened his posture just a little more. The expression on his face shifted to a softer one, eyes closing slowly before giving a nod. "Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a _wolf_ into our flock." The knight narrowed his eyes at me at the word "wolf."

Now I was being referred to as a _wolf_? Gods, that man must really not trust me. It's not as if I was lying. Truly. I hardly even knew these people. I had no intentions of carrying away any of their young or anything like that…

Chrom turned back to me, having settled his business with what I might assume to be his giant armored maid. "Right then – we'll take him back to town and sort this out there." He lifted a hand and motioned down the dirt path that was nearby, body turning as he started lifting a foot to step forward.

I too took a step forward, although it wasn't one of agreement. I shot my hand out toward the group in protest as they began to turn away. "Wait just one moment!" I called, still sounding as frantic as ever. "Do I have a say in this?"

My reaction generated a tiny giggle from the blonde girl who had her eyes fixed on me. She attempted to hide her grin by holding a hand over her mouth. It didn't work. But I could only assume she did that to make me feel less stupid about acting so jumpy.

Even my reaction made Chrom crack a small grin. He put his arms out to the side, showing that he meant no harm. "Peace, friend – I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town." He started taking a few steps down the pathway, an action mirrored by his companions. "Now come."

* * *

All the while on that path I could feel the warm breath of Frederick's horse breathing down my neck. Why did that man have to trail so close behind me? Was I really that suspicious looking? Gods, I could've sworn that his beast was inches away. I wanted to pull my hood up. Stop that foul smelling steed from breathing on my neck. Sadly though, I was smarter than that. Doing so would just make them cut me down right then and there. Chrom and Frederick were both armed to the teeth, Frederick with that long spear of his, and Chrom with that odd looking blade. Any swift move I made probably would get me cut down in seconds…At least the blonde girl only had that staff. Although, I don't think her bonking me on the head with it would be any more pleasant…

Blast! I couldn't stand it anymore. That horse's breath was bothering me long enough. I took a few quick steps forward, coming right up in between Chrom and the pigtailed young woman. I had to say something, anything to maybe get me out of this. "What will you do with me?" I asked, firmly rubbing the back of my neck where the horse was breathing. "Am I to be your prisoner?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Frederick jump a little. What was that guy's deal anyway?

"Hah!" Chrom let one single laugh, something shared by the rest of the group…save for Frederick of course…

My head perked up a little at the reaction.

Chrom turned to face me as our group came to a halt. "You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

Sighing with relief, I glanced around, once more realizing how foolish I was being at my anxiety. "Is that where we are?" I questioned, my head looking from left to right at all the greenery. "Ylisse?"

"You've never heard of the halidom?" Frederick replied, sounding sort of smug or some other emotion that just made me want to pull his prim brown hair out. "Ha! Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool!"

I should've known. My face started to turn a little red in anger. This guy still didn't believe me, did he?

He must've noticed my change in expression. Once more he spoke down to me. "The furrowed brow is especially convincing…"

The blonde girl ruffled her nose in Frederick's direction. Clearly, she wasn't pleased with his words.

Even Chrom was quick to speak up after that retort by the knight. "Frederick, please." He said with an outstretched hand and a shake of his head, before returning his attention to me, face softening. "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt."

There was an eager nod from the blonde combine with a quick playful elbow into Chrom's side. She wanted him to do something…

Grinning, Chrom once again put his arms out to the sides. "I suppose proper introductions are in order…" He motioned to himself, placing a hand on his chest very regally. "My name is Chrom – but then, you already knew that."

I gave a simple nod in return, shifting my eyes over to the blonde just as Chrom did.

"The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

Like a bolt of lightning, Lissa turned to her brother and threw her hands up into the air. "I am NOT delicate!" She yelled, reaching out in a fake punch towards her bother. Chrom must've stepped on some toes with that one.

I don't know…Lissa did seem _kind-of-maybe-just-a-little_ delicate to me…Not that was a bad thing or…Uh…

Lissa folded her arms across her chest, lowering her head, still gazing angrily at Chrom with a look that could drop a horse. "…Hmph!"

Yes, they were definitely brother and sister. That would explain a lot of their actions I had noticed before.

Then Lissa turned to me, face changing into a bright and beaming smile, showing off some very white teeth. "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes." She took a few steps forward, giving a faint giggle. Putting her hands politely behind her back, Lissa began to rock back and forth on her feet happily. "But you're lucky the _Shepherds_ found you! Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

"Shepherds?" That word kept popping up. I had to ask. "You tend to sheep? …In full armor?" None of them looked like any Shepherds I could imagine…Well, maybe Lissa did…just a _tiny_ bit…

I could immediately tell Chrom and Lissa had gotten some kind of humor out of my words. Chrom shrugged lightly, eyebrows rising curiously and with a grin on his face. "Heh, it's a dangerous job." He then pointed at Frederick who was still hovering awfully close behind me. "Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

"A title I shall wear with pride." Frederick gave me another untrusting stare as he spoke. "Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

Yeah, just keep telling yourself that Frederick. I was about to go off. His glares combined with his pompous word were pushing me ever closer to the edge. But, after a long sigh, I managed a much more civil response. "I understand, sir." I mumbled under my breath, trying to sound as sincere as possible. "I would do no less myself…My name is Robin." Wait…What did I just say?! I coughed, thinking back, trying to understand how my name finally clicked back into the cogs in my head. At least I knew who I was now. Had to count for something, right? "…I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved."

"Robin?" Chrom mumbled from behind me, head cocking off to the side looking rather curious. "Is that foreign?"

My thoughts drifted away from a second. I could swear there was the scent of smoke in the air…

"…Ah, well. We can discuss it later." Chrom began again as my mind returned to the present. "We're almost to town. Once we-."

"Chrom, look!" Lissa let out a cry as she ran forward over the tiny hill ahead of us. With an outstretched arm she pointed toward large pillar of smoke rising from the rooftops of the nearby village. "The town!" She yelled again, looking back at us as we all sprinted forward to get a better view.

Sure enough, the center of the town was set aflame. Large pillars of smoke rose from the largest most expensive buildings. Little fingers of fire swirled violently in the wind as the flames spread…Thankfully, the rest of the village looked somewhat intact. I could hear the faint cries and screams echoing across the field in our direction. People began to flood out of the buildings, running, scattering like ants in the sunlight…

Chrom took a step forward, his hand darting to the sword on his belt. "Damn it! The town is ablaze!" One more step forward. "Those blasted brigands, no doubt…" It was then he motioned toward Lissa and Frederick. The knight was already hefting himself onto his horse, removing his large spear from the saddle. "Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"

In a brief gallop forward, Frederick motioned back to me with the tip of his weapon. "What about him?"

What about me?!

Chrom drew his blade and thrust it toward the town eagerly, motioning once again for them to get a move on. He gave a swift glance to me before saying anything. "Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait!"

Frederick wasted no time in agreeing. "Aptly put, milord."

Lissa was quick to join her older brother's side. "Let's go already!"

Almost instantly, the group took off down the dirt path toward the town. Lissa turned back to me for a second as I raised my hand in protest. Heck, I didn't know what to do. I could barely get a word in; in fact, I couldn't manage to say anything before they were out of earshot. "But what about-."

"Hmm…" And there I stood. Alone once again. If there was a time to make a break for it, it'd be now. I wouldn't have a better chance of getting away from these people. I could simply sprint in the opposite direction and leave all of this craziness behind me…But…These people did aid me. I couldn't just leave them like this, especially after they could've just as easily left me rotting out there in the field wondering who and where I was. No. Against my better judgment, I knew I had to help them…_somehow_…

Reaching into my cloak, I felt the first familiar touch I could manage. A book. A magic tome to be more accurate. How did that get there? Frankly, I'm not sure if I knew how to use it. But if I had it, perhaps I did…Well, it was better than nothing I suppose. If I failed I could at least be a distraction.

"Blast it…" I grumbled under my breath, pulling the yellow shaded tome out of my cloak, gripping it firmly in my hand. And putting one foot quickly in front of the other, I took off after those _Shepherds_…

%

Without a doubt, following these people was by far one of the worst decisions I could remember…If I could remember anything that is…Darting through village alleyways I furiously followed the best route I could in assuming where Chrom and the others had went. Like a fish going upstream I was constantly being knocked back by the torrent of people trying to escape. Not me. No. I was the dumb one charging head first into a fight knowing I had little combat experience of my own. Yes, this was a horrible decision.

There! Just ahead of me I could see blue hair and blonde pigtails. They were standing on the edges of the city square. Still sprinting as fast as my legs would carry me, I barreled out of the alleyway.

"Wait!" I called out; raising my hand above my head in hopes they would not mistake me for a bandit and strike me down…I should've watched where I was going. In all my rush I didn't see a fallen fruit stand in my path. Once again, not my smoothest move. Like a puppy on marbles my legs came out from under me, just as I passed the Shepherds. I fell flat on my rear, sliding to a halt in a pile of apples, oranges, and strawberries. Way to make an entrance, Robin. _Good job._

Chrom's face was a mix of surprise and shock. "Robin!" He muttered, still trying to take in the sight of me as I lifted myself from the pile of fruit. "You followed us! Why?"

"I…" I had no idea why I really followed them. After making a fool of myself, I sort of was regretting it. "I'm not certain myself."

Lissa just looked at me, her face in a half grin. I must've looked really silly just now.

Finally lifting myself fully from the rubble, I lifted my tome for all to see desperately hoping they'd understand. "But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me." That bit about known my way around a fight, yes, that was a lie. Just minutes ago I couldn't even remember my own name, much less any fighting skill.

"Of course-strength in numbers." Chrom seemed to be eager to break skulls. He only nodded at me before turning back to the village square packed with brigands. "Just stay close!"

Frederick was the first to move. I watched him settle himself in the saddle, lifting his spear above his head. "Remember, Robin, we face practiced thieves and murders." He words came out as belittling as ever. "They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed." After that, it didn't take long for him to kick his horse into the fray leaving the rest of us on foot…

That left Chrom, Lissa, and I on foot all by our lonesome. By the way I saw Chrom begin to advance I knew he was already itching to break something. It seemed all the Shepherds, save for that Lissa girl, really had a decent time lobbing off heads. At least, that's how it seemed to me. He started forward, weapon drawn.

I took a single step forward, then a step back. Lissa, who was hanging behind both Chrom and I at the time, shuffled up to my side, looking at me like I had something in my hair. I probably did. But I knew there must've been a better way to go about this. Charging head first into a brawl like this just didn't sit right with me. I hung back, Lissa apparently doing the same. My eyes scanned over the town square. Easily I could see the small group of brigands running about as they noticed the large armored Frederick advancing on them from the right. That man had already put a bandit down, I could tell by the glistening red liquid on the tip of his spear. Gods, was he strange.

Like pieces of a puzzle, things started to come together in my head. Just like my name, things seemed to just come to me. I could almost feel the battlefield, and sense the strength of those bandits just by glancing at them. Still, out of the corner of my eye I was able to see Lissa wrinkle her nose as my face began to make the funny shapes it did as I thought. Could I look anymore odd today?

I'm not sure how to explain it, but I called out to Chrom as he finished putting down his first brigand of the day. "Left!" I shouted, waving my arms up in the air like a madman. "Left flank, Chrom. Left flank! They are weaker there! Move up the left!"

While he didn't say anything back, I could tell by the way his face moved that he had heard what I said. Whatever drove him to trust me words certainly paid off. Not moments later was Chrom moving easily up the left side of the town square.

For a moment, I thought about calling out to Frederick and saying something to him. But, by the crazed grin on his face and the way he trust his spear into another oncoming rogue, I figured it probably was best to just leave him be.

In hindsight, screaming and flailing about as I did probably wasn't my best move. Coming out from the market stalls in the center of the town square I watch as one of those brigands make straight at where Lissa and I stood. No doubt he was attracted by the waving arms and shouting. I should've just painted a sign that said _"Easy pickings here! Come and get them!"_ And no offense to Lissa or anything, but I doubt her little staff would do much good against that sword of his…Great, now I put not only myself in danger, but her as well. _Fantastic_…

Lissa shuffled back a little and to the left. Her head darted toward Chrom who was a few meters away and between some stand hacking away at some poor soul. Then she turned back to me knowing that to make for him wouldn't be a great idea either. "Y-You're going to do something about him, right?" She stuttered somewhat frantically as she continued to back up, watching the bandit draw nearer.

For a second there, I was about to turn tail and make a break for Chrom. But then I remembered that tome was still in my hand. Lifting it up, I flung it around in the air, picking a page at random and began to read. I hope to the gods this works.

"R-Robin, what are you doing you weirdo?!" Lissa shouted again, flailing her arms and staff to her sides. "Now is _not_ the time for reading!"

She had a point. Right now, it was all or nothing. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as the brigand was only meters away from me….Here goes nothing! Slamming my hand, fingers stretched wide, against the page I attempted to summon whatever spell I was lucky enough to pick. When I drew my fingers away, I could feel the pulse of energy coming from both my body and the book. Little sparks of electricity bolted from the page to my fingers as I pulled my hand away. I had to move faster. Pulling my hand away even quicker, I grasped ahold of the lightning magic that I now held in my hand. Gripping it like a rock, I cranked my arm back. Small bolts of yellow escaped from my fingertips. And like throwing a stone, I sent this magic flying in the brigand's direction…Bull's-Eye!

Lissa and I watched as the small ball of lightning struck the brigand in the center of the chest. There was a faint flash of light, the crackle of the magic dissipating, and the sound of a body hitting the ground. The bandit dropped like a rock, crumpling over in a smoking heap only a few feet away from where I stood.

From behind me I heard Lissa breath a long sigh of relief…

…What in the name of the gods have gotten myself into?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_**Hooray!**_

**There was Chapter #1 guys! How did you like it?**

_**(Sorry for the extreme amount if in-game dialogue. *kills self* It's only for this first chapter, I promise!)**_

**Kiki and I kind of figured to change up Robin a little bit in this story! We hope his personality grows on you as it has us! Haha!**

**Also, aside from this first introduction chapter, a good amount of this story will be original content featuring Lissa and Robin! **** While we still will be following the FE:A storyline, be prepared for some other things as well!**

**So, I know I'm not nearby as good as writing in first person as Kikifoo in her stories, but I hope I did the POV justice! She's really helped me a lot along the way in my writing. I'd be nowhere without her on my shoulder keeping me sane!**

**On a different note, We are really-really-really glad you picked up this story to read and we hope you follow it through! We are having a blast right now planning it all out. We have certain scenes that'll melt your heart, while we also have others that will surely have you **_**maybe-possibly**_** throwing your computer against the nearest wall! (Please, don't do that though)…This has come as a little side project for us when we are not working on our other stories. ****Be Careful What You Say**** and ****The Bee Hunters**** are still being worked on, so don't you worry your pretty little heads off yet! ;)**

**Also, reviews are always welcome! We love to hear what people are thinking of this story! **** Feel free to leave one and tell us what you think!**

**Have an amazing day!**

_**Mr-Watch**_

_**P.S – This would've been out sooner, but I lost my flash drive and thus had to find it. It took some time.**_


End file.
